


通俗爱情 09

by Francesca08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08





	通俗爱情 09

09

 

“李赫宰，你亲亲我吧。我没救了。哪怕是睡觉的关系，我也只想呆在你身边，你别赶我走。”

李东海说完，继续固执地把嘴唇贴上去。见李赫宰还闭着眼没反应，焦急地含住李赫宰的下唇，舌尖在上面一下一下地舔着，小心翼翼地磨着他的耐心，等待他张嘴的时刻。

李赫宰被李东海急切的主动撩拨地崩溃，身下之物也开始抬头。他微微张开嘴，李东海的舌头便马上长驱直入，边吻边还笨拙地去伸手解他的衣服。

李赫宰睁开眼看着他，那张脸即使动情也依然英俊，眉毛微蹙，明明一点儿都不色情，此刻却做着最要人命的事。

李赫宰拼着最后一丝理智推开了身上的人，李东海还在哭，刚刚抹掉的眼泪此刻还在脸庞上决堤着。

李赫宰红着眼睛，哑着嗓子问他：“说清楚，你是回来和我睡觉的吗？”

李东海像极了一只惊慌失措的小猫，浑身颤抖着不敢抬头。他拉起李赫宰还在流血的手，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地掉在胳膊上面，断断续续地说着：

“赫宰，我…没有…我先帮你包扎一下手，它还在…流血…”

李赫宰转身回卧室，迅速拿出急救箱里的绷带草草地在手上缠了几圈，然后站到李东海面前，几乎是贴在他的嘴唇边说着：

“包好了。现在回答我，我们俩是睡觉的关系吗？如果是，我们就继续。”

李东海哭得累了，此刻也终于止住了眼泪。他低下头张了张嘴，拉着李赫宰那只手，死心认命地回答着：

“不是。”

“那是什么？”  
“我不确定。”

李赫宰带有一丝警告意味地咬了咬李东海的嘴唇。

“错了，重新说。”  
“你没承认。”

又被更凶狠地咬了一口。

“我们是相爱的关系，知道了吗，东海。重新说。”  
“是…是相爱的关系。”

李赫宰就势把人拉到怀里抱住他的腰，像发情的野兽一样凶狠的吻上他的嘴，舔他的脸，咬着他的耳朵，隔着衣服揉捻他的乳首，在他的锁骨和露出来的肩膀上使劲儿地吸吮着，盖上了青青紫紫的印记。他趴在李东海的脖子上喘着粗气说道：

“我嫉妒死了，东海。从我第一次见到你们拥抱，见到他带你走，见到他说'我们'，真的，我觉得我嫉妒得要发疯了。”

“我的小朋友怎么就是养不熟呢。”

说完李赫宰拦腰把人抱起，往卧室床上一扔就整个人压了上去，他吻地毫无章法，奋力地扯开李东海身上不属于自己的衣服和裤子，手直接握住了李东海的性器，在他大腿内侧也种下了属于自己的记号。

指尖滑过顶端，李东海扭着腰闷哼了一声，李赫宰像是得了鼓励的一样，继续上上下下裹动着。

李东海被压着，快感已经完全在这抚慰下被激发，颤颤巍巍地挺立着无法自控，把两条腿缠上李赫宰的腰，像是在渴求更多。

已经结合过的身体此时倒是有了默契，刚刚疯狂的情绪此刻也都化为最原始的欲望。李赫宰掰开李东海的臀部把手指挤进去，专挑着那块儿能让李东海呻吟的地方戳着。

他看李东海咬着嘴唇不让自己发出声音的样子，伏到李东海耳边说着荤话，问他舒不舒服，让他试着叫出来。

李东海装模作样地抵抗着不出声，李赫宰便作势要把手指往外抽，李东海不安地扭动着，想要更深的操弄，只好羞愧地小声喃喃说想要，收紧臀部让又紧又软的穴肉咬着李赫宰的手指不要离开。

李赫宰看在眼里，笑着吻了吻他的嘴角，手上继续做着扩张。

李东海全身已经软成了一滩水，意乱情迷中，双腿尽情地把李赫宰的腰往自己身上贴，李赫宰没有迟疑，换上了更坚硬的家伙找准位置就直接往里面送。

“疼吗？”  
“疼就叫出来，我爱听你叫。”

长驱直入的瞬间李东海又疼又酸，被这胡话羞得不行。今天的李赫宰比之前更霸道更直接，丝毫没有压抑自己的情欲。

李东海一心想取悦身上的人，于是绷着脚尖抵抗着那种让人头脑空白的快感，摇了摇头。

嘴上倒是很顺从地小声喊着李赫宰的名字，每喊一次，李赫宰便奖励似的退出一点点再狠狠向前撞一下，李东海一下尝到了甜头，便一声一声叫着，他声音越大，被撞得越用力。

摩擦感和肿胀感有节奏地在两人身体内交替上演，太过剧烈的快感冲刷着他们的意志，李赫宰俯下身去吸吮他胸前早已挺立的两点，舔一口又摩挲一下，嘴里含糊不清地说着李东海为什么这么好吃，甜得让自己发疯。

李东海哆嗦着早就想释放，此刻被埋在胸前的动作勾引地已是完全控制不住，李赫宰却故意拿手堵在那出口，不让他先一步登顶。李东海后背蜷缩了几下却躲不开那个封锁，只好不知羞耻地主动挺着身子去迎合着那个越来越快的操弄，伸手缠住他的脖子，在耳边求他尽快解放自己。

李赫宰又再动作了几下便突然停住了，他松开手，李东海便马上大叫着释放在了李赫宰的手和腹肌上，李赫宰也同时把所有的欲望尽数喷洒到了那紧窄的甬道深处。

李东海大脑空白了一会儿，眼神恍惚地盯着天花板，两人还相拥着没有动，只本能地在嗅着彼此的味道。直到李赫宰慢慢退出来，李东海才明白过来哪里不对。

“啊啊啊李赫宰！你没戴套！”

李赫宰知道理亏，摸了摸鼻子说：“谁让你今天这么主动。我没忍住。”

李东海翻了个身把头埋到枕头里，气得不想理他。

“乖，起来，不清理会生病的。”

李赫宰摸着他圆圆的后脑勺，轻声温柔地哄着这位生气的小朋友。李东海大脑飞速旋转了一下，在生病和起床之间，果断选择了后者。

李东海坐起来，双腿没力一下床就脚软了一下，李赫宰赶紧过去扶，被李东海拨到一边去，硬着自己步履蹒跚地挪到了浴室。

李赫宰被推开了也不恼，依然理所当然地跟在李东海后面进了浴室。李东海一手拿着花洒一手扶着自己的臀部，却怎么也搞不定这个高难度的动作。

李赫宰看他傻得好笑，上前夺过花洒，把人按在洗手台边趴好，细细地帮他清理里面。

清着清着李赫宰又故技重施地把重新蓄能的坚挺往李东海的两腿之前贴，手又不老实地往腰上敏感的地方滑动，李东海被撩得耳朵发烫，却也还硬着头皮把人推出去拿了安全套，才又欲拒还迎地在浴室里趴着做了一次。

再做完天都已经快亮了，李东海嗓子喊得冒烟，回到床上倒头就睡。李赫宰看着他疲惫不堪的睡颜，亲了亲他的眼睛，才抱着人沉沉睡去。

早上李赫宰醒来的时候，看看怀里还在浅眠的李东海，身上到处都是自己留下的痕迹，他突然有点心疼，觉得自己昨天有点过火，但同时又很欣慰，这人现在像是自己是专属品，浑身贴满了自己的标签，别人拿命来都买不走的那种。

李赫宰把已经被压麻的胳膊轻轻地抽出来，下床穿好衣服，进厨房给李东海准备早饭。

他听着锅里的粥煮得沸腾咕噜咕噜的声音，想着今天无论如何要和李东海坐下好好谈谈。虽然昨天亲耳听着他承认了他们之间的关系，可毕竟是在那样混乱的情况下，他生怕小朋友今天起床又不认账了，拿昨晚的放纵当是“睡觉的关系”。

早饭做好了之后，李东海像个小馋猫一样循着味道又溜进了厨房去当李赫宰的大型挂件。

李赫宰端着碗放到桌子上，李东海刚想去摸勺子，被李赫宰按住了手。

“干嘛啊，我好饿。”  
“东海，你先听我说几句再吃。”

李东海大概知道他想说什么，低头嗯了一声算是默许。

“我承认，这次是我做错了。这女孩的事儿我不该瞒你，我过分自信我自己可以安静地处理好这些事，不给你徒增烦恼。但没想到却给你带来了更大的伤害。”

李东海低垂着眼睛回答道：

“赫宰，我真的不喜欢你这样。你不用道歉，错的不是你。”

“不，我最错的是，我不该在那个女孩面前不承认和你的关系。我嫌你不够懂事克制，可明明不懂事的人是我。高正宇回来找你，我嫉妒得要死，可我连直接去问你的勇气都没有。”

“嗯。”

“东海，我知道你不告诉我的理由和我一样，可我们在一起了，任何问题都不该再单打独斗的。也许这个世界过去曾经伤害过你，可你现在有我了，没有人会再伤害你了。”

李东海使劲儿点了点头，他突然很感谢眼前这个认真和自己说这些话的男人。

过去他理解的爱情，是一场硝烟四起战火纷飞的战争，两个人狭路相逢斗智斗勇，打得两败俱伤，最后总要再写下些血泪字句，这场战役才配篇篇惊世，后世流传。

可在与李赫宰的操戈练兵中，他们都学会了之前未曾体会到的道理。

真正爱一个人，会让对方欢喜，更会让对方踏实。而不是让爱的人充满了怀疑和困惑。

是深夜里连无意识说的梦话都能听得到回应的，那种安全感。是哪怕明天就要世界末日，也会平静地想好早餐食谱的，那种安稳。

我和你，就从“我和你”，变成了“我们”。

“东海，我现在对你毫无保留了，虽然花了点时间，走了点弯路。可是现在我们没有秘密了。”

 

「我希望是我。以后你所有的答案，都是我。」


End file.
